


Oh scrap.

by mus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Size Difference, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mus/pseuds/mus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So <i>Evolution</i> happened and I got ideas.<br/>Takes place after <i>Thirst.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://musminutoides.tumblr.com/post/54154573201/what-the-slag-is-this-so-evolution-happened-and">(Tumblr link)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh scrap.

Starscream had sneaked out for  night-flight. _Sneaked out_. As far as he knew, no one had noticed, but he could imagine Knock Out’s taunting comments if the medic ever found out. But he had needed to get out for a moment.

Nothing had been going right. Absolutely nothing. Whatever he tried to get into Megatron’s favour, failed miserably. He was fed up with  Shockwave and the scientist’s pet predacon he was supposed to be in charge of, despite being unable to control the mindless beast t the slightest degree. And after the most recent fiasco he didn’t want to Knock Out, the medic being still mildly angry at him.

The flight had done wonders to his mood, though. Soaring the skies, chill air rushing against his overly tensed frame had calmed him down a lot. He headed back to Nemesis, ready for recharge and hoping the next day would be even a tad better than the last few had been.

A turning wind brushed Starscream’s wings, sending a brief warm sensation through him. His wings were still sore and even more sensitive than they were to begin with, raising a hunger for pleasure. A moment all by himself at the rooftop of Nemesis felt a good idea - maybe he shouldn't go recharging just yet.

The seeker arrived to the ship, transforming in midair as he landed. He got the side of the ship’s deck, where he could get comfortable sitting while resting his body against the structure’s of Nemesis.

He spread his wings and leaned against the wall, his servo sliding down his frame as the cold metal stroking against the tender paneling on his wings send feelings of slight pain but most of all a hint of gratification he hadn't felt for too long.

Starscream played around his interface panel, his digits brushing the sensitive wiring of his hip joints as a faint groan escaped his vocalizer. He caressed the side of his panel, letting it open, revealing a waiting valve. The seeker offlined his optics, sliding the tip of his claw around the rim of the opening, stimulating the outer nodes before he inserted a single digit into his warm and lubricating valve.

He curled the digit a bit, searching for the best spots and finding them easily. He moaned huskily, inserting another digit and stretching his valve as he felt his charge building up. The cold wind tingled at Starscream’s interfacing equipment, as he panted in arousal. Pushing his digits further into his valve he reached out for the ceiling node.

He was just about to touch it when heard a noise and froze in place. It sounded like steps. Had the slagging drones come there? Starscream onlined his optics, wanting to find out who or what had interrupted him. He looked around and saw the predacon staring at him from the other side of the deck.

The slim mech yelped in surprise and fear, bringing both of his arms up to cover his face as the beast started approaching him. He didn’t have his apex armour. He didn’t have a prod. Whatever the predacon was up to, he was defenseless.

Starscream tried to hide his wail when the now growling beast that was only an arms reach from him. He waited, curling up in a ball, trying to cover the most vulnerable areas of his chassis. But the predacon didn’t attack.

Starscream realized that the beast had fallen silent. He glimpsed at the predacon that was sniffing his servo.

Especially the one with digits covered in lubricant.

“AAAH!!” The seeker jumped upright, accidentally hitting the beast with his flailing arms. “Get away from me! Shoo!”

Starscream was about to flee when he noticed the predacon’s slightly irritated but mostly amused expression and the trace of lubricant of it’s snout. The beast let out a low growl, very different than usually.

_Oh scrap._

Starscream tried to think fast. This couldn’t possibly be happening! The predacon took a step forward, and the seeker dashed sideways, trying to get away, but his escape being halted by a tail knocking him over. Starscream whimpered as the beast, optics dim with lust, dragged him closer...

...and transformed.

Starscream’s mind was screaming _WHAT_ but he couldn’t utter a word. The large mech stared down at him with a mischievous smile on his faceplates.

“Now this arrangement is much better. _You_ submitting to _me_.”

Starscream pointed at the mech shaking tremendously, too shocked to think what the predacon orwhateverhewas actually said. “Y-you... you _talk_ _!?_ ” And had such a nice voice too. Slag.

“Didn’t you listen?” The large mech leaned over the seeker who was too dumbfound to move away. Primus that _voice._

Starscream got back into his senses when he noticed the predacon-mech get down and bring his face near his still exposed valve. The seeker watched stunned as the large mech smelled him optics closed, faceplate mere inches from his leaking opening.

Starscream tried to move away imperceptibly, but the large mech grabbed his tights, snarling at him. Again that smile. It make the seeker nervous. Without a warning the preda-mech squished his lips against Starscream’s valve.

“WHAT ARE YO-AAaahhhhngghhh...”

The seeker’s complaints ceased quickly as the mech sucked and licked, getting the taste of what had smelled so sweet. Starscream squirmed at the pleasure shooting through his frame, feeling the large servos tighten their grip in order to keep him still. The seeker arched his back in pleasure, his wings flickering slightly against the roof of Nemesis. He panted heavily as he felt a glossa entering him. Oh Primus that felt _good._

The large mech mouthing his valve wasn’t exactly what Starscream would have described as skilled, but rough and so wonderfully primitive. And he realized he wanted more. He grunted in need, too embarrassed to say anything after how he had treated the predacon.

The other mech stopped and lifted his head to glare at the seeker, then let go of the slim mech’s other leg and reached for the edge of the wing, curiously.

“Wait don’t -”

A growl silenced Starscream before he managed to say anything more. He bit his lip as the large mech traced the edge of his wing, hurting him slightly. The seeker shivered at the touch but the preda-mech changed his approach slightly, getting a groan of delight as response, and emitting satisfied growl at that.

Starscream didn’t have the chance to enjoy the caressing of his wing of long though. Before he managed to word out his disagreement he was being turned around so that he was laying on his belly side. The powerful claws that had held his legs now grabbed his hips. Starscream felt one set of digits find their way to his valve, digging in and stretching it far more than he was used to. The seeker mumbled inaudibly at the sensation. The larger mech leaned closer to him, then speaking again: “You will submit to me. I’ve had enough of you bossing me around, and now it’s my turn.”

And then he felt something else rub against his aft. Something considerably bigger than digits.

Starscream yelped at that. He hadn’t interfaced in quite some time and wasn’t sure his valve could take it. The preda-mech wasn’t interested about that, however, moving the tip of his spike at the seeker’s entrance.

“Wait you mindless...”

“It’s _Predaking!_ ” the mech growled and thrusted into the tight valve, making the seeker squeal. “Don’t you ever again dare to call me anything else.”

He pulled out a bit before pushing back in, lamenting Starscream not even moving to avoid hurting himself more. Still, he was stunned by that glorious voice. He wanted to hear it. Didn’t even matter what Predaking was saying.

The large mech was silent though, only moaning as his charge built and he quickly got closer to satisfaction. Starscream was happy to realize the pain was fading away, allowing the feelings of pleasure and being filled dominate his mind. His valve was stretched to it’s capacity, and as he got wrapped in the sensations he noticed how slow the larger mech’s pace actually was. So that’s why he got adapted into the hefty spike so fast...

Then the realization hit him - there was no way the predacon could have interfaced with anyone before, meaning that the mech hardly knew anything about interfacing. He was probably uncomfortable too, to some degree at least.

Starscream hummed in delight. This would be interesting.

“What is so funny?” Predaking spit out, clearly annoyed and panting hard at his arousal.

“We have a ‘little’ fledgling here, don’t we?” Starscream snickered back, bucking his hips suddenly, earning a surprised yell in response.

“What do you mean?”

Starscream didn’t bother to hide how he enjoyed hearing those words. “Oh don’t you know...” He squeezed with his valve the best he could, cooing at the large mech who groaned at him. “Why did you stop?” at the last word Starscream let the spike slid halfway out of his valve and pushed back against it,  pleasuring himself when the uneasy mech was still trying to clear his thoughts to think of _anything_ to shout at the seeker.

Predaking wanted to do something to gain back control of the situation but the feelings ravishing his body were too much to handle. That damned seeker sure knew what he was doing. The large mech let go of the slim frame to use both of his arms to support himself. Part of him wanted to slump on top of Starscream, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that. The whole situation had turned into something so humiliating yet marvelous.

“Just... be done with it already...” Predaking huffed as he tentatively thrusted again.

“Not just yet...” the seeker teased, rolling his hips as he moaned in pleasure, enjoying himself as the ridges of the querulous mech’s spike stimulated the nodes from the rim the the very end of his valve. He knew the preda-mech was just about to overload, sensing the charge much higher than his own. “Well, maybe if you ask nicely”, he said mischievously.

“ _You slagging piece of scrapheap! I’ll rip your_ \- ” Starscream cut him at that, turning the threats into ludicrous groaning. Predaking panted, grunting in frustration. Barely audibly he whispered: “Please.” He was going to take revenge on that little fragger some day.

The seeker wasn’t that surprised the mech gave in so fast. He let his valve glide along the length of the large spike almost painfully slowly a few times before suddenly bucking back roughly. He successfully sent Predaking over the edge, screaming out and growling in pleasure. The release of the strong charge made Starscream reach his own overload, and despite him being usually the more vocal one, he couldn’t have possibly outdone the large mech who was almost spasming right above him as his valve clenched around the thick spike for one last time.

Exhausted, Predaking retracted his spike and collapsed next to the seeker. He glared at Starscream who just smiled cunningly at him and got on his feet.

“Now _this arrangement_ _.._.” he trailed off as the large mech growled faintly.

The seeker left for his quarters, knowing he’s recharge well tonight, leaving one cursing predacon at the rooftop.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just blown away after this got popular on Tumblr, especially since it's my second fanfiction ever, and first time writing (robot) porn.  
> Staying up all night writing this was definitely worth it I love you people ;_;


End file.
